Married life, Family life
by Tom Jones
Summary: The Black Paladin has married the Fox-kin Mellicent. This story is about Thorson, Mellicent, their adopted daughter Abigail, and his other adopted daughter Lyu when they meet two elf children who want to be Adventurers. Short on violence perhaps, but long on loving hugs! All secondary characters and locations are the property of the original author.


Married Life, Family Life

Mellicent leaned on her elbow. The moon was just setting as the renart gazed down on her sleeping husband. He would soon be up and engaged in his weapon practice, and the day's duties. Ever so softly she bent down and touched her nose to that of her sleeping mate. It was her morning ritual. She smiled as she softly inhaled his scent. As quietly as she could the girl slipped out from under the blanket and headed for the door. A sudden wave of cramps and nausea swept over her. Mellicent grabbed her abdomen as she doubled over with a hissing moan. A pair of strong arms flew around her, one hand covering hers and the other cradling her sweating forehead.

"Are you all right My Lady?" A concerned voice came from above and behind her. The renart didn't answer for a few moments, until the attack subsided. Slowly she straightened and leaned back against her husband's chest.

"Yes My Lord, it was nothing" she said with closed eyes and a gentle smile. Thorson Ironhand turned Mellicent around, then she found herself hoisted into his arms. The old soldier carried her effortlessly back to the bed and laid her down, tucking her under the blanket.

The Paladin caressed her cheek. "I know you are a healer My Lady, however it would put my mind at ease, wife of mine, if you visited Amid and let her check you over." Mellicent's mouth opened to refute that challenge to her skill, but her protest was cut short, as Thorson's hand rose from her cheek to softly stroke her ears. Her eyes closed and she shuddered in happiness.

"As you wish my husband, I will rest for a bit then I will go speak with Amid." The hand came down and brushed her still damp hair away. The old man smiled.

"Thank you My Lady. Please let me know what she says?" Mellicent nodded. Thorson softly kissed her forehead and went to collect his training swords.

As he was returning from his morning drills he met Abigail and Elorandil on their way down the hall. The girl was dressed for school and the elf was carrying her books. The child was attired in her blouse and skirt, her flaxen hair pulled back in a long pigtail, in deliberate imitation of her father's warrior braid. Her _Familia_ badge was on proud display and Abby's sword was strapped to her waist as she had done particularly well in yesterday's examinations. She was looking forward to her early morning spar with her sister Lyu. The pair were on the way to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

Abigail dropped a curtsy. One of her classes was deportment, which she hated, but she had nevertheless absorbed the lessons. "Good morning Father. Where's Mother? She's usually up to watch you practice?" The Paladin gave the pair an amused look and he raised an eyebrow.

"Since when is your Big Sister tasked with carrying your books young lady?" he asked with mock sternness. The elf suppressed a burbling giggle. Abby looked at the head of her _Familia_ with an embarrassed grin. She had just turned sixteen but the old man could still make her blush.

"It's all right Boss!" Elorandil said with another chuckle. "I volunteered. I wanted to go see how they do things in the Education District! The girl shook her head in bemused regret. "I never had the chance to go when I was with Rufus. Thought I might have a spar with your OTHER daughter as well, if she has time!" Thorson nodded.

"In answer to your question Abigail, Lady Mellicent isn't feeling well this morning. She's resting in bed for a bit." Abby's face paled and assumed a panic stricken expression.

"Da! Should I stay home and sit with her?" For all her veneer of civilized behavior the child was still a country girl at heart and she truly loved her new mother. Illness in the country was a serious matter. The Paladin shook his head with a smile.

"No lass... you have breakfast and go off to school. She said she would go see Lady Amid later today, after she rests awhile." Abby's face cleared and she nodded strongly. Amid was the greatest healer in Orario and had saved her father's life. The Paladin's and the elf's eyes met over Abigail's head. Elorandil gave a microscopic nod. She knew her Boss's mind and his orders had not changed. She would guard the renart on her trip to the clinic. "Now then... Off with the pair of you! And leave some food for the rest of us!" Elli and her Little Sister went laughing down the stairs to the kitchen of Hearthstone Manor. Goddess Hestia and her _Familia_ had welcomed all Thorson's 'dependents', so they now had an entire wing to themselves.

After breakfast Thorson had seen _Hestia Familia_ off to the dungeon and he was cleaning up. He stopped his task and stared at the wall with a concerned sigh. Bell was going to attempt to level up this trip. Again. The old man was worried. That boy was driven. The Paladin shook his head. Perhaps his lessons would give the young man the edge he needed. The old soldier's thoughts drifted back to all the young North Men, soldiers and sailors he had seen with that confidence and drive. Where were they now? His ears picked up the sound of the back gate and he moved to a window. As he looked out Elorandil was just jogging across the inner gardens. The elf gave him a thumbs up and a smile as she headed to her own room for her gear. Thorson nodded. He knew his wife would be protected.

Mellicent grimaced as she tied up her tails with a belt. She was dressed in a light white cotton dress as it was now high summer in Orario. The renart hated to conceal those tails but she remembered her Lord's fierce warnings. Ever since the first time they met his mind had constantly been concerned with her safety. The Paladin was worried the unseen hand in Eluria might reach out for her again. Slipping on a light hooded cloak to hide her ears, she made her way down the hall towards the front door. Elorandil had offered to go with her but Mellicent had declined. She was still intimidated by the crowds and tended to use only smaller streets but she was determined to overcome her decades of isolation in Deep Forest Seoro. The girl slipped on her white sandals and made her way out the front gate into the street. Elorandil grinned as she watched Mellicent's departure. Sliding out the door the elf climbed up to the facing roof. She would guard her Sister from above, in spite of herself!

Eight year old Branli and his twin sister Branwyn were lost. The pair of elven children had run away from home to Orario with the dream of becoming Adventurers. Branwyn was a healer of sorts and Branli fancied himself a swordsman. The boy had heard tales that a Hero now resided here and he secretly nursed the wish to be taught by this larger than life figure. His inseparable sister had grasped her own dream and followed in her brother's wake. Two pairs of identical purple eyes, under identical heads of golden hair looked at each other. Branwyn's lip quivered. "Now what Li? Where do we GO?"

Her brother looked round uncertainly then he pointed down a side street, a bit dingier and the worse for wear than the one they stood in. "Let's go this way Wyn...maybe we'll come to another main street!" He took his sister by the hand and they began walking. They had asked a kindly old demi-human at the West gate selling fruit, for directions, but with their first exposure to streets rather than forest paths and the tremendous press of the crowds they had become confused.

Mellicent took her courage in both hands and emerged from the side street onto West Main. Making her way through the crowd she found herself in front of The Benevolent Mistress. She smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishment and gave a cheery wave to Syr and her Cousin Lyu who were about to enter the kitchen, their arms full of groceries. She was a bit confused over the choice made by her mate and the elf, but if it was her Lord's wish and Lyu's she was honor bound to accept it. There was also the fact that the elven Adventurer had brought the Paladin home to her. She loved her new daughter for that! Mia's two girls returned her wave as she ducked into another side street.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a rough voice asked from a group of four men lounging on boxes, playing cards. Branli and Branwyn drifted to a stop looking uncertainly at the group. There was no sign of any other pedestrians. The finely honed danger sense of Orario's residents caused them to give this bunch of toughs a wide berth.

"Excuse us good gentles. We're new here and we seem to be lost. Could you give us directions to the Guild please?" Li asked politely.

"Oh ho Lukas!" one of the card players chortled. "Fresh meat!" The first speaker cast an appraising eye at the elf children.

"Yeah Fitz" he agreed "A matching pair of book ends! They'll fetch a fine price in Eluria! Let's add them to the bag boys!" The four surged to their feet and two drew swords while the others readied cudgels. "Easy does it lads...let's not damage the goods!" Laughing the slavers moved closer intending to surround the elves. Branli drew his dagger as Branwyn screamed.

Mellicent was just turning the corner when Wyn's panicked shriek echoed off the wall. The Falna on her back flared and she bounded down the street with a rippling snarl. The renart slid to a stop in front of the two children with her arms spread wide. "Leave these children alone!" her teeth snapped shut and she glared at the approaching men.

Lukas, the obvious leader of the group took that glare in hand and he laughed. "Or what lady? You going to bite our ankles?" His three companions shared the laughter.

On her perch Elorandil silently cursed as she struggled to ready her wrist bow. "That fool woman is going to get those kids killed!"

On the street the elves looked uncertainly at their would-be rescuer's back. Mellicent's blue eyes blinked. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "Or...Or...I'll tell my husband!" she finally managed to squeak out. The slavers shared another huge round of laughter.

"Oh no!" Lukas cowered in mock fear. "Just who might this dangerous man be? I bet he's some fat merchant...you're pretty enough!"

The renart's head came up imperiously. "My Lord is Thorson Ironhand you pieces of pond scum! Touch the children and he'll make you wish you'd never been born!" Branli and Branwyn looked at each other with huge eyes. That was the NAME!

Lukas straightened up all pretense of amusement gone. "Then I'm sure he'd be willing to pay a pretty sum to get you back girl! Add her to the collection boys!" With snarls the slavers started forward, weapons raised. Mellicent whirled around, dropped to her knees and grabbed the two elven children into her arms. She wrapped her cloak around them and presented her back to the approaching men. Elli drew a bead on the first one in line fully prepared to kill him.

"That won't be necessary lass!" A laughing voice came from the way she had come. "_Praefistino Impetu Lucem!" _Four searing bolts of energy flew over the crouching renart's head. The bolts hit the four thugs straight in the chests. Two rebounded off the street. Lukas and Fitz bounced off the walls before sliding down onto the cobbles. All four were unconscious. Elorandil's target immediately switched to the source of that spell. A figure dressed all in gray with a staff walked slowly to the crouching trio.

Mellicent opened her eyes. A gnarled old hand waved gently under her nose. She looked up the sleeve to find a smiling old man in a gray robe leaning on a staff. His eyes were the same sea gray as her husband's and innumerable laugh lines crinkled at the corners. A sword was belted around his waist. "Come lass! Let me help you up!" The wizard's hair under his hood was as white as her own and his smile was wreathed with a long white beard which reached nearly to his sword belt. Mellicent took the hand and got to her feet, her other hand still protectively on Branwyn's shoulder.

"Excuse me My Lady...did you say your husband was Thorson Ironhand?" Branli asked uncertainly, his forgotten dagger still in his hand. Both elf's eyes were still as wide as they could go. Mellicent gave them both a gentle smile and she nodded.

"Yes children, he is indeed My Lord" she offered, her voice proud.

The wizard's face creased into a huge smile and his laugh echoed off the walls. "So someone finally brought that old dog to heel! Good on ye lass!" Mellicent gave him an affronted look at that characterization of her mate. The mage laughed again. "Pay me no mind girl! I've known your husband a mort of years! We're old friends." The renart's face went from insulted to skeptical. "Now then, if I might make so bold, where were the three of you heading this fine day, before you stumbled on that trash?"

"I was going to visit the_ Dian Chect Familia_ clinic" Mellicent replied. "These two children..." Her eyes asked a question.

"We were going to the Guild My Lady" Branwyn said quietly. "But this is our first time in Orario and we got lost." Branli grabbed her sleeve and shook his head in vigorous negation.

"Please My Lady" the boy said stoutly. "May we go with you? We'd like to meet Lord Thorson!" Belatedly he remembered his manners and blushed a bright scarlet. Stiffly he bowed to the renart and wizard. "Thank you My Lord, My Lady for helping my sister and me!" Mellicent was about to deny the request when the wizard's laugh rang out again.

"Of course you can boy! In fact all four of us will go together. I need to let your husband I'm still alive!" He winked at the renart. "Besides, he still owes me for my beating him at chess, the last time we played!" Mellicent's mouth opened and closed then she nodded grudgingly. "Come along then, the three of ye! I know a short cut!"

On her rooftop Elorandil smiled to herself and laughed silently. More strays were about to descend on her Boss! Uncocking her Little Barista she prepared to continue following along the roof peaks.

Mellicent sat in Amid's office. She was stunned almost speechless by the healer's words. "PREGNANT?!" she finally managed to squeak out, her chin quivering. "A kit? KITS?!"

Amid smiled gently. "Yes My Lady. My diagnosis is certain. I am also sure it is a pair of twins. Your husband will be very pleased, I've no doubt!" The woman reached over and poured the flummoxed renart a cup of herbal tea. "As a fellow healer I am sure your own analysis is the same as mine." Mellicent came back to earth sufficiently to nod her agreement, with a huge smile of her own.

"Yes My Lady Amid. I suspected as much this morning, but My Lord asked that I seek you out. He has great confidence in your skill." Mellicent's eyes were wet. "Children...babies. Thank you Lady Amid!" Her face blazed with her joy as she drank her tea. "I'll have to go home and give him the news!"

The old wizard and the two elves were waiting at the street door when Mellicent came floating out. The mage was entertaining the two children with a game of cat's cradle. The strings were made of bright strands of energy. Elorandil was leaning against the door post whistling. The renart's eyes blazed angrily as she noted her presence. Mellicent was about to protest when the rogue's hand came up with a soft smile.

"Now Sister...none of that please! You remember the Boss told me to look after you all those months ago? His orders are still in force. Especially NOW that you've wedded and bedded!" Elli chuckled. "He's worried about you My Lady. I told you once he has room in his heart for all of us and you've captured him, fair and square!" The renart's blue eyes softened as she remembered a conversation in a storeroom. "Let's go back. I'm sure you've had enough adventures for the day, yes?" Mellicent nodded. They walked to Northwest Main Street and Elorandil whistled down a horse drawn cab. Everyone piled in. "Hearthstone Manor driver, and take the long way 'round!" Elli said happily.

When the group arrived Branli and Branwyn froze as they started to climb out of the cab. Their eyes tracked along the length of the fence from one end to the other. Then their gaze slid upwards. "They live in a PALACE!" Branwyn blurted out.

The old wizard and Elorandil shared a laugh. Mellicent raised her hands invitingly. "Come children. You wanted to meet My Lord, did you not?" The elves nodded and allowed themselves to be helped down. "We're guests here!" she whispered in their ears. "The _Familia_ that lives here has granted us house room. My husband acts as their butler and I help tend the gardens." Both the young elves showed mirror images of shocked faces.

"You... you're SERVANTS?" Branli gasped. Elorandil laughed hugely then her face assumed an absolutely serious expression.

"No Branli, Branwyn. My Brother is no servant, neither is My Lady. Sir Thorson Ironhand is the leader of _Nemesis Familia. _My Lady is also my Sister in the same _Familia_. They assist _Hestia Familia_, who owns this manor as an act of kindness" the rogue said. Both she and Mellicent fished out their badges. The pair of children's mouths opened and closed in unison. "Remember your manners" Elli cautioned. "Sir Thorson is the equivalent of a Prince of our People although he'd slap me silly if I suggested such!" Having grown up in Orario Elli's grasp of the arcane rankings of the elves had been spotty at best. She had been floored when she stumbled on that fact during conversations with Lyu and Riveria. Lyu was ranked as a knight, being a Guardian of the Holy Tree. From hints gleaned from Riveria she scented a tale, but refused to explore it with her Boss. Everyone had their secrets!

The renart was stunned. Given her insular life prior to meeting the Paladin, she had no idea her mate commanded such prestige. She realized how little she knew of his life. He had never spoken of it although she had noticed Hrothgar and Rolf had referred to him as 'General' on several occasions. She'd have to ask them about it.

The old mage's face crinkled. "Never fear lad, lass! I can assure you that old man puts his trousers on one leg at a time, the same as us mere mortals!" Elorandil's seriousness collapsed and she laughingly stuck out her tongue at him.

The quartet walked past the merrily spouting fountain in the front yard to the main door. Thorson was just coming out to wash windows, with a bucket and rag in his hands. His face lit in a huge smile as he saw Mellicent, then his eyes locked on the wizard. "**MYRDDIN!**" the Paladin thundered. "Long time, no see, you wild man! What brings you crawling out of your cave?" The bucket and rag hit the steps. The two men swept each other into a fierce bear hug and they pounded each other's backs. Stepping back, the old soldier and mage locked forearms. "I've not seen ye in a century Brother!" Thorson's face became concerned. "Is all well with the Isles of the Blessed and Arturious?"

"Aye Brother Thorson! All is well with the Isles. The King still sleeps beneath the Dragon Tree." Myrddin's face crinkled in a huge grin. "I needed some ingredients only Orario can provide and I also wanted to get my staff recharged. I was on my way to get my business taken care of when I met your good lady wife. She had a bit of an adventure, so I walked with her to the clinic." Thorson's eyes spun to Mellicent and Elorandil.

"I'll tell you about it later Brother!" Elli chuckled, although her eyes belied her good humor. "More strays Boss" the rogue mouthed silently as she cocked a thumb at the two elf children. Mellicent was smiling a soft, secretive smile. That sight warmed his heart.

The renart ushered the pair of suddenly bashful children forward. "My Lord, this is Branli and Branwyn. They were on their way to the Guild when I met them. It seems they are new to Orario. They asked if they could meet you. Li...Wyn...I am honored to present you to my husband, Sir Thorson Ironhand."

The two elf children smiled broadly then gave the Paladin their best bows. "Greetings My Lord!" Branwyn said sweetly. "We are happy to meet you My Lord!" Branli piped up. His eyes glowed as he noticed Thorson's pair of short swords. He couldn't take his gaze away from those blades. The Paladin smiled gravely.

"Blessings of the Holy Tree be upon you both, children! I am pleased and honored to meet you as well." he said in high elven as he returned their bow. Branwyn's stomach growled and the girl blushed to the roots of her hair. Branli gave his sister a long suffering look out of the corner of his eye. Thorson smothered a grin. "Hmm...it seems we have another unexpected guest! The dreaded Hunger Monster has made an appearance! You're as bad as my daughter Abigail little one!" Branwyn's lip quivered and her eyes teared with embarassment. "Fortunately, wise old soldier that I am, I have just the weapon to defeat that fearful beast! Strawberry tarts and fresh whipped cream!" Elorandil and Mellicent shared huge amused grins and the rogue licked her lips. "Come inside children." Thorson said kindly "Let's to battle!" He turned to the mage. "Will you also enter the fray Brother?"

Myrddin clutched his staff with a huge grin. "Thankee Brother, but I'll have to decline. I'm afraid my old bones can't take going into battle with you any longer! I still need to get my errands done. But if ye need reinforcements, I'm staying at the Golden Pegasus!" The Paladin nodded and clasped forearms again. "Fair winds Brother!" the wizard tossed over his shoulder as he walked towards the gate. "And remember...ye still owe me a cask of Gwerdon's best mead!"

"Fair winds Myrddin! I'll send it back the next time I be in Rykaivik Brother!" Thorson called back. Smiling, he offered his arms to Mellicent and Elorandil. "Come My Ladies! A mighty battle awaits!"

Elorandil chuckled. "I'll see they get to the kitchen Brother!" She took the two children's hands. "You stay and talk with My Lady. I'm sure I can see to the preliminaries!" Laughing she guided the pair into the manor.

Mellicent reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. "You are a marvelous father My Lord!" she whispered softly.

"So...what did Lady Amid have to say?" her husband asked. Gently she placed her finger on his lips.

"I'll tell you later husband, when Abigail gets home. It's good news, I promise!" She continued to smile her secretive smile.

"As you wish, My Lady!" Thorson chuckled. "Let us see about taming those ravenous Hunger Monsters!" Arm in arm they too walked into the manor.

Later that afternoon they were sitting in the gardens. Mellicent's tails and hair waved softly in the breeze. She leaned her head on the Paladin's shoulder. Branli and Branwyn were taking a nap in one of the rooms in Thorson's wing, stuffed full of strawberry tarts. Elorandil was watchfully in attendance on the pair.

"Excuse me My Lord...Who exactly is Myrddin? You called each other 'Brother' but he's not in our _Familia_, is he?" the renart asked.

Thorson laughed softly. "No lass, he's not. That wild man is a North Man like me. In fact he and I have shared many adventurers so it's a matter of 'Brothers In Arms' you see." Mellicent nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun. "Myrddin is probably the greatest mage in the world" the Paladin continued. "Lady Riveria of _Loki Familia_ is the best in Orario but that old man is a Master Wizard, just as I am a Master Swordsman." He shook his head. "We've trusted out lives to each other so many times, it would fill a book." Looking down he tickled her left ear gently. "Now then, My Lady...what is this news you're keeping bottled inside?"

Her head jerked off his shoulder and she playfully swatted his hand. "NO! I said I would tell you when Abby got home husband!" Regally the renart stood and surveyed the gardens. "I think those two children have the right idea. I'm going to take a nap too!" Laughing she went back inside as Thorson gave her a resigned wave. He still had duties to perform and he was behind.

As he was walking down the third floor corridor, the rogue was sitting in a chair outside the elves' room. She jumped to her feet at his approach. "Report." the old soldier whispered quietly.

Elli came to attention. "Yessir Boss!" she whispered equally quietly. She went on to detail her Lady's encounter with the slavers. Thorson's face and eyes hardened. He gripped the handles of his swords so tightly they groaned, as his dragon snarled. His mental wheels spun as he pieced the situation together.

"Eluria again" the old soldier spat out. "Attention to orders lass. I've a mission for you. Find Rufus. Ask him where the hole is those snakes crawled into. If he can find out, or knows where, I'll pay them a visit." Elorandil nodded once, her own face just as hard. She had little truck with fine distinctions. No one...NO ONE threatened her White Lady of the Wood and lived to tell the tale. The Boss would see to that small matter.

"As you command Boss. I'll go after dinner." The elf smiled an evil smile. The Paladin nodded once and he continued down the hall. His blades needed maintenance.

That evening the Paladin, his wife and daughter, Goddess Hestia and Elorandil were sitting in the living room. Branli and Branwyn were with them as Hestia had insisted. The Goddess' heart had melted at the sight of the pair and she had put her divine foot down. The room Thorson had loaned them was now theirs, for as long as they stayed. The two elves were bowled over. Bell and the rest of her _Familia_ were still in the dungeon and Hestia was lonely.

Mellicent stood up with a huge smile. "Everyone, I have an announcement!" Thorson put the tray with the tea set down and he clasped his hands behind his back. His eyes were wise. He had already guessed what the renart was about to say. Tilde's face rose in his mind as he remembered a similar look and announcement in the far gone past. "As some of you know I wasn't feeling well this morning and Sir Thorson insisted I visit Lady Amid." The Fox-kin's face and figure positively glowed. "She told me..." Mellicent took a deep breath "...that I'm pregnant! With TWINS!"

"MOTHER! **MA!**" Abigail bounced out of her chair and charged, her face split with a smile and happy tears coursing down her cheeks. Her arms flew around the renart and she buried her face in her mother's chest as she sobbed joyfully. The Paladin came over and wrapped his own arms around the pair protectively. Elorandil was crying too as she hugged the pair from the other side. When that cheerful group finally disengaged, Abby bolted for the front door. "I have to go tell Cousin Lyu!" she warbled over her shoulder, her long pigtail flying in the wind.

The smiling old man tapped the rogue on the shoulder. "Go with her please Elli. She might bounce off something in her hurry!" His hand closed on her shoulder and squeezed fleetingly. Elorandil nodded, wiped her eyes and she reached up to squeeze back for a moment. They both knew her mission would start after she saw her Little Sister safely to The Benevolent Mistress. She trotted out behind Abigail.

Branli and Branwyn climbed to their feet and both executed a graceful bow in unison. "Congratulations My Lord, My Lady...Blessings of the Holy Tree on you and your family!" Their twin voices were a happy counterpoint to each other. Elves were long lived, but had few children. An announcement such as this was cause for a celebration.

Mellicent smiled. "Thank you children. Now...it's late so you should head off to bed I think" she said warmly. The pair of young elves smiled and nodded. They walked towards the stairs talking animatedly. The renart might not be their mother, but her efforts on the children's behalf, as well as her marriage to their Hero had cemented both their allegiance and her authority. If he was a Prince, she was a Princess they'd decided.

Sometime later, Thorson and Mellicent walked into the gardens. Gently the old man took her in his arms and kissed her. The renart looked into his eyes, then she pulled back a bit, her face accusing and she smacked his chest. "You knew!" Then she settled back into those strong arms, purring blissfully.

Thorson smiled and stroked her ears. "Yes lass...I knew. I'm a widower you see. This isn't the first time I've heard your news. One day, I'll tell you about Tilde and the girls. But for now, it's time enough to deal with the present. Pun intended." The pair sat on a bench under the stars holding hands. "I and our family will always guard you." His deep voice was a gentle breeze. The renart's eyes closed and she nodded.

Hestia walked out of the manor, her blue eyes smiling. The Goddess sat down on Mellicent's other side and took her unengaged hand. "Congratulations Mellicent. Congratulations Thorson." she said with a happy smile. "You're both part of our family. The babies too." Hestia's free hand came to rest on the renart's abdomen. "Let me know if you need anything." The Goddess yawned and got to her feet. "I think I'll go to bed as well." Thorson continued to smile as she went back inside. Then his head whipped around as he heard the rear gate. He relaxed as he recognized Abby's voice. His daughters emerged into the garden.

Lyu spotted them immediately. She had asked Moma Mia for an hour off when Abigail had burst in with her news. The entire tavern heard her happy shout and Mia had offered only a token protest. All the other girls had taken a moment to gather around and hug the excited child. Even the Adventurers had offered their congratulations. Hermes had been sitting at the bar and he had tipped his hat. Loki and her _Familia_ had been celebrating another successful expedition and Gareth had immediately proposed a toast to the happy couple. Everyone in the place had joined in, even Ais with her flagon of water.

The elf came to a stop and bowed low. "Congratulations My Lord, My Lady!" she sang in her silver voice. "Blessings of the Holy Tree upon you both!" The girl went to her knees, took their hands and kissed the backs of them. She had no need to maintain her people's reserve here. "Congratulations Mother, Father!" she whispered happily. "I gladly look forward to more brothers or sisters!" She raised Mellicent's hand to her forehead. "You are my Cousin, my Sister and my Lady, my Mother!" Her smile was seraphic.

Mellicent reached out and softly drew the elf's forehead onto her knees. "Thank you Lyu!" the renart said quietly as she stroked the girl's green hair. Her own hair and tails waved gently as her power reached out and The White Lady of the Wood read Lyu's heart. "Thank you for accepting me and my children! You are indeed my Daughter and I accept you as well."

Thorson's hand joined his wife's and he too rubbed the elf's head gently. "Thank you Daughter." His smiling voice was quietly rolling thunder. "And thank you for bringing Abby home. I was afraid she might suffer a mischief in her distraction."

Lyu's head came up off Mellicent's lap and she smiled her refined smile. "Of course Father...it was a Sister's duty and my pleasure!" Once more she kissed the back of their hands and rose gracefully to her feet. She turned and took Abigail in her arms, kissed her on the cheek, then held her at arms length. The elf gazed into into the girl's eyes for a long moment. She smiled again. "Look after our Mother and Father, Little Sister, or the next time we spar, I'll warm your behind with my blades!"

Abby laughed and she hugged the elf. "Of course I will Big Sis! I would even if you hadn't said THAT!" Thorson shook his head. Daughters!

Lyu turned back to the seated pair. "I'd best get back My Lord, My Lady...before Moma comes looking for me!" Once more she bowed low then disappeared through the back gate like a ghost.

Mellicent stood up and yawned. That nap seemed long ago. "Come along Abby...it's time for bed."

Thorson nodded. "Yes little one...off you go! You still have school tomorrow!" He chuckled as the girl grimaced.

Abigail curtsied. "Yes Father!" she said with her gamin grin. Then the girl plopped herself in his lap. "Oh Da! I'm so happy!" She kissed the old man on the cheek and scrambled back to her feet. " 'Night Da!" She took her mother by the hand and they headed into the manor. Thorson sighed and looked at the moon for a moment before making his rounds. His daughters were not the only happy ones this night. When he went up to their room, Mellicent and Abigail were in his bed, softly breathing each other's air and smiling, as they slept with their arms wrapped around each other. The Paladin resigned himself to a night on the living room couch.

Elorandil made her way to "The Hole In The Wall." She expected to find Rufus there. Scanning the tap room she spotted the old cut-purse sitting in the corner. She pulled up her hood, made her way to his table and slid onto the facing stool. "Hello Boss. Long time!" the rogue said quietly in Thieves Cant.

The old thief smiled down at his ale. "Hello Elli! I heard you were back in Orario. How ye doing child?" His eyes came up and ran over his former student expertly. "You've grown taller...and filled out a bit I see."

The elf gave a whispered chuckle. "Aye, that I have. Three squares a day will do that for a girl."

"So Elli...has yer new Boss been taking good care of ye?" Rufus asked, his eyes growing sharper.

The rogue gave a ghost of a nod. "Yes Boss, he has. Every day for the last eleven years, after he pulled me out of that crack I was in, his hand has been on my shoulder. He taught me swordsmanship, taught me how to live and introduced me to his Goddess." Elorandil smiled with fond memories. "You know...he never even spanked me after those first few times. He never looked sideways at me, or made a pass at me." Her golden laugh drifted out. "Thought he liked men at first, then I realized...he was just...him. He's a good man Rufus." Her green eyes smiled as well. "I sang to him, told him jokes and learned. I've found my place old man."

"And ye fell for yer new Boss, eh girly?" Rufus chuckled quietly. Elorandil blushed then she grinned and nodded a tiny nod.

"That I have Boss, but it wasn't to be. He's married now, to as good a lady as he is a man." Her voice hardened. "That's why I'm here. Four ass wipes tried to grab her and a couple of elf kids on the street today. My Lady is expecting to boot. My Boss is mad enough about it to chew horseshoes and spit out nails. So am I for that matter. We'd like to know where to find them."

Rufus' face paled and assumed a pained expression. Then his eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a quiet groan. "Ijits. Tried to put the snatch on the Paladin's Lady? And her pregnant?! Gods girl...we don't need that kind of grief!" The old thief shook his head. "I'm surprised he isn't in here, his own self, pulling the place apart!" His finger came up and pointed at the rogue. "I nosed around after he saved yer butt, over in Meren. Ye know he's a North Man?" Elorandil nodded. "I talked to a couple of North Men in _Njoldor Familia _about him. Know what they call him up there? 'The Lohikäärme of Trondhei!'" The cut-purse shuddered. "He could put fifty long ships full of bloodthirsty raiders into the water with a word! If he wasn't a Paladin..."

Elorandil smiled. She remembered her Brother's dragon's rage. The memory was both warm and frightening at the same time. "But he won't Boss. This is personal, a family matter for the two of us. So do you think you can help?"

Rufus sighed again, then he nodded. "It goes against the Code, but I'm none too fond of men who bully pregnant women and tykes. Those four would be lucky to have the brains of a boulder between 'em. What did these geniuses look like?" Elorandil grinned and described the quartet. The cut-purse shook his head in vexation. "Nope, no bells. None of my people." Slowly Rufus stroked his chin. "Probably outsiders and if so, likely to be over on the West side. Enough caravans and strangers that they could blend in easy like." His finger pointed again. "Tell the Paladin that and that I'll put the word out. He can consider it a wedding gift. I'll drop 'im a message if I learn anything."

Elorandil reached out and patted the old man's hand. "Thanks Boss! Yer not such a bad man yourself!" It was Rufus' turn to blush as she rose smoothly to her feet and headed back towards the door.

Thorson was sleeping lightly when Elli returned to the manor. The rogue smothered a grin as she noted his feet sticking out over the arm of the couch, from under the blanket. Using her best stealth she began to sneak past him. One of his eyes opened. "Report lass." The chagrined elf stopped and came to attention. She still couldn't put one over on her Boss! His other eye opened. "I recognized your breathing Elli" he said gently. Sitting up the old Paladin gestured to a chair. Elorandil gave him a small smile of thanks, sat in the indicated chair and passed on Rufus' information. The old soldier nodded. "Well done lass, thank you. The street vendors see and hear everything. We'll just have to await developments." Elorandil climbed to her feet and braced to attention again with a smile.

The elf chuckled. " 'Night Boss! Don't let your toes freeze and fall off! Or any OTHER parts for that matter! Your Lady would be bitterly unhappy!" What that parting shot the elf headed for her own room.

In the morning Thorson was as usual up before dawn. He tiptoed to his room and silently took his swords. For today's practice he would forgo the training blades for live steel. He knew he would need them. The two blades swirled in a blinding dance with his leashed dragon's fury. When the old man finally stopped he turned to find his wife, sitting in her usual spot observing. Her face was concerned. The Paladin sheathed his swords and walked over. "Good morning My Lady." His voice still echoed with the residue of his anger. He shook himself then smiled. "Good morning wife!" he said more naturally. Mellicent patted the bench next to her and the old soldier sat down.

"What is it husband? You usually use your practice swords." The renart's voice was worried. She reached over and covered his large hand with both of hers. Sliding a bit, Thorson turned to face his wife.

"Mellicent, you know I am loath to give orders unless I have to." His face grew somber. "I'd like to make a request of you. Please stay in the manor unless I am with you. I know you're bent on exploring Orario, but..." The old soldier sighed deeply "That incident yesterday...I'm concerned there may be Elurians in the city. I'm investigating, but for the sake of our daughters and babies, please honor my request?" Mellicent gave a tiny gasp, her face blanching. Her blue eyes stared searchingly into ancient gray ones.

"You're going into danger again My Lord?" Then the girl smiled bravely. "You are my husband My Lord...Of course I will do as you ask. I am willing to face any dangers as long as I am with you!" She kissed him softly. He was about to kiss her back when his eyes flicked upwards. Elorandil and Abigail were looking out one window, Branli and Branwyn were looking out another. Elli was grinning and shaking her finger warningly. Branwyn covered her eyes and Branli's face bore a politely disgusted grimace.

The Paladin chuckled. "It seems we've an audience My Lady." Mellicent giggled. Rising to her feet she dropped a curtsey.

"You had best put your blades away My Lord." Her eyes smiled. "ALL of them husband! I'll take the children to breakfast." With a laugh at the embarrassed old man she started back into the manor.

When they were all seated around the table, Branli looked between Abigail and the Paladin. Excuse me Lady Abigail, I was wondering...Sir Thorson said you are his daughter, but you two don't look alike and he's...old."

Abby stopped with her fork half way to her mouth and she grinned. "Oh, Father adopted me after slavers raided my village." Branwyn gasped. Hestia's eyes lit up with curiosity. She hadn't heard this story either.

"What happened, Lady Abigail?" Branli asked avidly, with a child's innocent fervor for blood and gore.

"Well...they killed my first Da and little sister Luci and had their way with me." Abby's face saddened for a moment. "They killed all the men in my village except for old Tobias the woodcutter." Branwyn felt a tear roll down.

"But how did Sir Thorson become involved?" Hestia asked kindly. The Goddess got up and moved around the table, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Abby smiled. "Oh, they were about to drag us off when my Da showed up with some of his men...Tobias had found them on the trail as he was running for help." Elli and Mellicent looked at each other and smiled. "And Father killed them single handed. Every. Single. One." Abigail's fork finished the trip to her mouth. "Then he went and killed all those that sent them. I had asked him to take revenge for me and he did. He came to the village I was staying in, took me home to The Sanctuary and introduced me to Goddess Nemesis and Goddess Astrea." Hestia's hands tightened on her shoulders. "Lady Mellicent was there too, so was Big Sister Elorandil." Abigail finished chewing and swallowed.

Mellicent reached over and covered her husband's hand. "He saved me during that same adventure children" she said with a soft smile. "That's when I fell in love with him."

Branli looked over at his sister and smiled. It was a story straight out of The Dungeon Oratorio! A Prince rescuing not one, but two Princesses and punishing the evil-doers!

Branwyn looked bashfully at Abby. "Excuse me Lady Abigail, are you a member of _Nemesis Familia_ too?" the girl asked quietly.

Abigail nodded. "Yes Wyn, I am." The girl fished under her tunic and pulled out her badge. Both children's eyes lit up.

"Please Lord Thorson, can we join too? We want to be Adventurers!" the two said together, their eyes glowing.

The Paladin's hand slammed down on the table rattling the dishes.. Branli and Branwyn jumped in their seats. His face was etched in pain. Hestia moved over and put her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. She knew what he was feeling. The Goddess remembered what he had said to her _Familia_. Elorandil's and the renart's faces were sad. They too knew the cost to the old man's being a Hero. Both Abigail and Mellicent reached for his hands. Those hands were trembling.

Thorson took a deep breath and the trembling ceased. He looked across at a pair of frightened children. "I'm sorry I frightened you Li, Wyn." His deep voice was gentle. "Being an Adventurer...being a Hero like in the Dungeon Oratio isn't romantic. It isn't fun. It's hard work. It's dirty and scary. Most of the time it's a mixture of excitement, fear and yes...bloody terror." He smiled. "Would you like to take a walk with me today? You two mentioned you wanted to go to the Guild yesterday. If you are willing to put up with a grumpy old man, I'll take you there!" Branli looked cautiously over at his sister.

She nodded. "Yes Sir Thorson if you please?" the elf said in a tiny voice.

The Paladin's smile grew wider. "Very well children. Stay here and finish your breakfast." He climbed from his chair then turned to his three ladies. "Abby, I think you deserve a day off today. Why not stay in, with your mother and Elli?" The girl gave a great cheer. Thorson shook his head. "I'll just go change and we'll be off." He walked out of the dining room towards the stairs.

Abigail looked over at the two elves and her gamin grin made an appearance. "Don't be afraid of my Father you two! As long as you're with him you'll be safer than if you were in your own beds!" She winked.

Mellicent leaned on the table with her hands folded. "Yes Branli, Branwyn...My husband is the strongest man in Orario. He has a lot of sad memories which is why he reacted that way. You need not worry about going with him." Her voice was utterly certain.

Elorandil looked over at the pair. "Yep, anyone so much as looks at the two of you cross eyed and my Brother will turn them into dog food!" she contributed.

Hestia walked over to the elves and placed a hand on their heads. "Sir Thorson is the most trustworthy man in Geki children. He won't harm you or put you at risk." her voice was warm as she pronounced her Divine Will. "When you've had your walk, come home."

"Yes Goddess Hestia" both young elves said together.

When the Paladin returned he was attired in his black armor and had belted on his sword. His black blade hung from it's baldric and his golden Familia badge glowed around his neck. Mellicent gave tiny gasp and Abigail's eyes narrowed. Elorandil reached over and squeezed her Little Sister's arm warningly. Abby nodded slightly. After breakfast she'd go for her sword.

"Come children!" Thorson said with a grin. "Let me show you Orario!" Abigail chuckled silently. She recalled her Da's first trip with her. "Going to introduce them to Moma and Cousin Lyu Father?"

"Yes Daughter." The old man nodded. I'm sure they have a few tales to tell about being Adventurers. But it is too early for that. Perhaps for lunch, I'll gift them with some of Moma's cooking." Abby nodded.

As the three made their way to the front door she turned to Elorandil and Mellicent. "What's going on Mother, Big Sister?" she hissed quietly. "Da NEVER goes out in his armor unless there is trouble. IS there trouble?" Her face was distressed. The renart and Elli's eyes met and Mellicent nodded.

"Maybe dear." she said with a sigh. "Your Father is looking into it. If there is a storm on the horizon, My Lord will deal with it."

"Any storm clouds on the horizon will run weeping in terror!" the rogue chuckled. "The Boss will spank them! You know your Da Abby. He's good at fixing things!" The girl nodded slightly reassured. She would still get her sword. Hestia looked between the three women and her blue eyes were thoughtful.

After Abigail and Elorandil left the table, Mellicent looked over at the Goddess. "May I have a word Lady Hestia?" Hestia nodded, sat down and poured herself a cup of tea, her short legs swinging. The renart gave her a gentle smile. "My Lord is worried about agents from Eluria possibly being in the city. He is checking." The White Lady of the Wood drew herself up majestically. "He will never bring trouble to this house or danger to you and your _Familia._"

Hestia reached over and laid her hand on Mellicent's. "I know Thorson well Child and I have faith in him. If there is trouble I know he'll do his best to protect us all. I told you that you are family. When Bell gets back I am sure everyone will do their parts." The little Goddess laughed. "I am not sure how he'll deal with the news of your pregnancy however. The boy embarrasses so easily!" Both women shared another smile.

When Thorson and the two children exited onto the steps, he stopped and squatted down so his eyes were at their level. "Branwyn, Branli...I know this goes against everything you've been taught but when we go out, I want you to hold my hands." The children gasped. Thorson chuckled. "You got lost in Orario once and Goddess Hestia would scold me if I didn't bring you back safely. So just this once, will My Lord and Lady deign to hold on to one of the 'lesser races' tightly?"

The elves nodded and Branwyn put her arms around his neck. "Yes My Lord" she whispered in his ear.

"As you command My Lord!" Branli said. "But when we get back, will you give me a sword lesson?" Branwyn looked over at her brother and stuck out her tongue. Thorson laughed.

"Yes lad, I will." He winked at Branwyn. "And you lass might ask Lady Mellicent about her herb garden. She's an excellent herbalist." Branwyn's eyes lit up. Thorson stood up and offered his hands. "Let us be about your first adventure in Orario!"

As the trio walked through Central Park, both children stared at the Adventurers they passed with curious eyes. The picture of two elves holding a human's hands provoked not even a glance. Thorson showed them Babel, explained about the dungeon and guided them gently up Northwest Main. Arriving at the Pantheon the Paladin brought them inside. As usual a large number of Adventurers were seeking information from their advisors. When the crowd cleared the old man walked over to Eina.

"Good day, Miss Tule. This is Branli and Branwyn. They are considering becoming Adventurers." The elves released his hands and bowed politely. "I have a question for you, Miss Advisor, if you have a moment?"

Eina smiled. "Of course, Sir Thorson! How can I help you?"

"Miss Tule, how many beginning Adventurers have died in the dungeon this month?" The Paladin's face was serious.

Eina's face grew sad. "About a dozen Sir Thorson."

"And is that about average Miss Advisor?" the old soldier asked. Eina nodded.

"Yes...before rookie Adventurers are accepted by a _Familia_ and they receive training, the casualty rates are horrendous." A tear slid out from under the half-elf's glasses.

Thorson reached out and gently covered her hands which were so tightly clasped on top of the counter the knuckles were white. "Thank you Eina." His other hand came up and wiped her tear away. "I'm sorry to have brought the subject up, but these children needed to hear that." he said softly. Eina cleared her throat and she stepped back from the counter and began to clean her glasses. "They might not have believed me."

The Paladin turned away and looked at the sober pair of elves. His strong old hands came out. "Hands please children." Branli and Branwyn took his hands without a word. Slowly they went outside. Their path took them over to West Main. They walked down the street and Branwyn finally asked a question.

"Excuse me My Lord, but arn't you hot in all that black armor?" Her voice was curious. The old soldier chuckled.

"No Wyn. I've worn armor for a very long time and I'm used to it. I've worn it in far hotter spots than Orario!" He shook his head at a memory. "Now then you two...you see that shop over there?" Their stroll had brought them to the front of The Benevolent Mistress. "If you're ever scared or in trouble, run there. Ask the proprietress or an elf named Lyu for help. The lady that runs it is a dwarf." Thorson laughed heartily. "She's the biggest dwarf you've ever seen! Both Lyu and the dwarf, her name is Mia, are retired Adventurers." The children looked doubtfully back and forth between the tavern and the old man. Thorson winked. "Lyu is my Cousin children and both she and Moma Mia are very strong! So are all the girls that work there, in fact." The Paladin reached up and stroked their hair before taking them by the hands again. "It's all right children. I'll take you there for lunch in a little while, and introduce you, after they open. We have two more stops to make before that however."

Branli and Branwyn nodded. They suddenly found, with the kind hearts of children and the instinctive sharing of thoughts between twins, that they no longer felt uncomfortable with those old hands. The Prince was someone they could rely on. Thorson led them down a wide side street to the south. Eventually they came to a beautiful, medium size manor lavishly decorated with tree and vine mosaics. The children's eyes lit up as they recognized several small animals peeping out. "Li, Wyn, this is the home of _ Lodi Familia" _the Paladin said.

The two elves' eyes grew huge and the stared at the building. "Lord LODI?" Branli whispered. Thorson nodded with a smile. Then his ears caught the sound of a bow string and muttered curses in low...VERY low elven. Silently Thorson's eyes crinkled and he put his finger to his lips. He led the puzzled pair to a fence enclosing an archery range. They stood watching as an elf with an artificial left arm took aim at the far target. The man muttered another curse as his arrow struck just outside the bullseye. The elf shook his head in disgust then went to retrieve his arrows. Not a single one was in the black. As he turned he spotted the three people by the fence. With a smile he started in their direction. "Good day Sir Luvis!" Thorson called politely and bowed. "Do you have a moment?" The elf smiled wider and he walked to the fence then returned the Paladin's bow.

"And good day to you Sir Thorson. Of course I would be happy to speak with you." The elf's eyes darted across Branli and Branwyn. "More foundlings My Lord?" The old soldier shook his head, still smiling.

"No Sir Luvis, they are guests. They are staying with me for the moment, at Hearthstone Manor." The Paladin pushed the pair forward. "This is Branli." The boy bowed. "And this is Branwyn." The girl bowed in turn. "I realize this is an imposition Sir Luvis, but would you be so kind as to tell the children how you lost your arm?

Luvis grimaced. "No imposition Sir Thorson. I've since gotten past the loss." He looked at the children.

"A monster in the dungeon, called a 'Moss Huge' ripped it off. Bell Cranell and _Hestia Familia_ were on an expedition with _Takemikazuchi Familia_ and killed it. Unfortunately, it was too late and my arm couldn't be saved." The elf shook his head. "My archery hasn't been the same since." The two children's eyes were wide, their faces frozen in shock as they stared at the arm.

Thorson shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that Sir Luvis. If I might make a suggestion...speak with Lady Nazha at Blue Pharmacy. She suffered a similar injury and might as a fellow bowman, be able to offer some advice."

Luvis nodded. "Thank you Sir Thorson, I am always glad to take suggestions from my Seniors. It was a pleasure to meet you Branli, Branwyn, but if the three of you will excuse me, I need to oil this piece of dwarven ironmongery!" With a small smile the elf bowed and turned to go back into the manor.

Thorson extended his hands and the children automatically latched on. "You see children? Death and crippling injury is only a whisker away from Adventurers." The pair nodded solemnly as they returned to the front of the manor. As they turned the corner of the building an elf attired in fancy robes and trailed by a pair of elven men at arms was just exiting. The leading elf stopped dead.

"Branli? Branwyn? What are you doing walking with that human? You are holding his HANDS! I thought I taught you better you ungrateful wretches!" The elf almost screeched.

The children's eyes grew wide. "Father?" Branli whispered.

"YES! I am here to take the disobedient pair of you home!" The elf glowered. The children released the Paladin's hands and darted around behind his back. Their faces poked out and both displayed a mixture of fear and resolution. Thorson's eyes hardned.

"You may be their father My Lord, and have the right of disciplining them, but at the moment, Branli and Branwyn are guests in my home. I will thank you to refrain from bullying them." The Paladin's voice was cold. The elf flushed and he moved to pass Thorson and grab his offspring. The old soldier seemed to swell and his arm flashed up to block his path. His balance shifted slightly. The armsmen's hands came down on their sword grips.

"Do you know who I am man?" The elf's face assumed a homeric sneer. "My name is Bran Ap Freer, Baron of Callisto Wood!" He made to push past the old man. The arm was a steel bar. The elf might have more profitably tried to move a warship. "**Stand aside, you lowly human!**" Bran Ap Freer thundered.

"Lowly human is it?" A laughing golden voice rang out from the manor's doorway. An inhumanly beautiful elf stood there with the glint of good humor in his bright golden eyes. Luvis stood behind him with a narrowed gaze. The children and all the elves went to their knees.

"Good day to you Lord Lodi! My apologies for this uneemly disturbance in front of your home, My Lord!" The old man bowed politely.

"And good day to you Sir Thorson! No apologies needed. I am well aware that a Paladin's job is never done!" The God laughed, then his eyes turned to the children's father. "You might want to have the courtesy to ask a person's name before you attempt to ride rough-shod over them!" Lodi laughed again, his eyes glinting in amusement. "This 'lowly human' as you called him, is Lord Thorson Ironhand, the leader of _Nemesis Familia_. He outranks you considerably, having been granted the title of 'Lord Protector of the Forest' by the High King in recognition of his service to our People." All the elves stared at Thorson. Branli and Branwyn looked at each other, their faces glowing. This was indeed a Prince! They were under the roof of a figure of legend!

Thorson shifted uncomfortably. "That was a long time ago My Lord. I'm just an old soldier. I have no use for titles!"

Lodi's eyes became kind and his voice was warm. "No Sir Thorson. You are not a mere soldier. You are a Paladin My Lord. My people's memory is long and we remember."

Thorson bowed. "As you say My Lord." He turned to the kneeling elf. "Lord Ap Freer, I take no insult from your words. I respectfully request that you leave Branli and Branwyn in my care for now. I give you my oath that if it is their wish, I will see them home safe to you, upon my honor."

The children's father bowed his forehead to the street. "As you wish, Lord Protector." He raised his head and looked at the pair. "Li...Wyn...I and your mother will miss you. Obey the Lord Protector and come home to us when you've abandoned this foolish dream." He and his armsmen stood, then with a last look over their shoulders, headed back in the direction of West Main.

Lodi smiled at the remaining trio. "Take good care of these younglings Thorson!"

"Aye...such was always my intention My Lord." Thorson said with a dour smile. Laughing the God turned and went back into his manor along with Luvis. The beautiful door closed. The old soldier went to a knee. "I'm sorry children. Would you rather have gone home with your father?"

Branli and Branwyn threw their arms around his neck and the little girl kissed his cheek. "No Lord Protector!" she whispered quietly with happy tears in her eyes.

"Please let us stay with you forever, Lord Protector!" Branli whispered on the other side.

Thorson smiled and he gave a gentle, embarrassed laugh. "Please, the pair of you. I meant what I said. This old man has no use for titles. Just call me Sir Thorson. Think of me as a kindly old tour guide to Orario!"

Branwyn's arms tightened into a hug. No My Lord, we can't do that! She kissed him on the cheek again. "Would you mind it very much if we thought of you as our kindly old grandfather instead?" The girl giggled.

Her eyes met her sibling's who nodded as well. "Yes Sir Thorson, you came to our defense and stood up for us! We would be only too proud to call you our grandfather!" the boy whispered in his other ear.

Thorson shook his head and raised a finger in admonishment. "All right, you pair of trouble makers! But only an honorary grandfather! And only in private mind you! You will mind your manners with Lady Hestia and the others! And please don't tell them about that silly 'Lord Protector' business!" The children nodded with bright eyes. The Paladin gently disengaged their arms and stood up. "More strays! Elli was right." he thought to himself. He looked up at the sun. This had taken longer than he thought. "Hands please, children." he said with a soft smile.

"Yes Grandfather!" Branli and Branwyn said in unison as they happily took his hands. They walked off in the direction of The Benevolent Mistress.

When they arrived Syr was just opening the front door, her hand holding a broom. She smiled her bright smile at the trio. "Good day Sir Thorson! We heard Abigail's news last night. Congratulations to you and Lady Mellicent!" The Paladin nodded. Syr's silver eyes came to rest on the two children. Her heart warmed. With her time at Sister Maria's orphanage, she had a huge soft spot in her heart for little ones. "And who might you be? More members of your family Sir Thorson?"

The Paladin returned her smile and he shook his head. "Thank you Miss Syr! No, these are guests staying with me at Hearthstone Manor. This is Branli and Branwyn Ap Freer." The children smiled and bowed.

"Good day Miss Syr!" they chorused.

"Good day you two! Are you here for lunch? We arn't quite ready to open yet, but if you ask Moma, I think she could find something!" Syr chuckled daintily. "I believe we've pasta on the menu today."

"I brought them to meet everyone and if Molly and Angelique have pasta cooking, we'll definitely come back!" Thorson smacked his lips. Leaning over he whispered conspiratorially behind his hand. "You can get the best food in the city here children! Yum!" Syr giggled.

"Then come in Honored Customers!" She stood aside and swung the door wide.

When Thorson and the children entered, the tavern was a beehive of frantic activity. Chloe and Ahnya were spreading cloths on the tables, Ruona was washing the windows, Lyu was polishing mugs and Mia stood at her command post behind the bar, scowling at her accounts. Branli and Branwyn stopped dead and their hands tightened convulsively on the Paladin's. "Good day everyone!" he said cheerily.

"**Thorson Ironhand! Congratulations ye old hound you!**" Moma Mia thundered. She came out from behind the bar with her hand extended. The elves gasped and once more hid behind his back. They were trembling at the sight of that huge figure. Thorson shook hands with the dwarf. Again there was a subtle test of strength. Once again she lost.

"Thank you Moma." Thorson said with a great smile. He turned and squatted down, wrapping the shaking children in his arms. "It's all right. Contrary to what you've been taught, dwarves do not eat elven children if they misbehave!" he whispered very softly. "Mia's voice is very loud, but she's my good friend. Now please say hello?" Mia gave a volcanic snort but her eyes were kind. Doubtfully the pair of children nodded, then greeted the dwarf over the Paladin's shoulders, refusing to leave the shelter of his arms.

Moma grinned. "And who might these young sprouts be ye old geezer? And who's been stuffing their heads full of wild blueberry muffins about us dwarves?" Thorson lifted the pair, each in an arm, quite easily. Turning he smiled at the dwarf.

"This is Branwyn and Branli Ap Freer Mia. They're staying with me at Hearthstone Manor." Thorson chuckled softly. "As for those muffins, I fear you'll have to blame their father. He seemed a rather bigoted sort when I met him. I told the children that if they're ever scared or in trouble, they should come here for help."

Mia nodded. "Aye old man, ye've the right of it." Gently she poked Branli and Branwyn in the stomach.

"If the pair of ye ever need to, you come to old Moma." She smiled a fierce smile. "I and my girls owe Sir Thorson more than we can ever repay so we'll all sort out any mischief that comes your way!"

The dwarf and Paladin moved back to the bar. The old man put the children down. "Branli, Branwyn, please allow me to introduce you to my Cousin, Lady Lyu Leon of _Astrea Familia_. The children smiled and bowed, relieved to meet another elf. Lyu smiled her refined smile and returned their bows. "Blessings of the Holy Tree be upon you children. I am pleased to meet my Cousin's guests." she said in high elven. "And as my Cousin said, if you ever need help come to us." Her gaze sharpened. "We will let no ill wind touch you!"

"Branli, Branwynn...I told you Lady Leon was very strong, didn't I?" Thorson whispered. The children nodded with huge eyes.

Lyu's eyes softened. "But not as strong as my Cousin children. None the less, my blades are yours at need." The elf smiled her refined smile again and she bowed. "Will you be staying for lunch My Lord?" Thorson shook his head.

"No My Lady. I don't want to interfere with Moma's routine. She'd refuse to feed me again, and I want to introduce Li and Wyn to her pasta. We'll be back later Cousin!" Lyu nodded as Mia gave another tremendous chuckle. The Paladin led the two children around the tavern and took a few moments to introduce them to each of the staff girls. Their circuit ended with Syr at the door. She smiled at the two elves and leaned quickly towards Thorson.

"Bring this pair back in an hour or so, Sir Thorson." The girl winked and giggled behind her hand. "I think Moma wants you to spend a lot of gold!" she whispered. The Paladin nodded and returned her wink.

"Hands please, Li, Wyn!" he said with a smile. They walked back to Central Park and sat on the grass under one of the trees.

"Excuse me Sir Thorson...your Cousin is a member of a _Familia_, but she works in a tavern, with humans, catgirls and a dwarf?" Branli's face was scrunched in confusion. Branwyn's face shown with her own confusion and bubbling questions.

"Yes Branli" the old man said with a smile. "Let me explain. For Adventurers you see here in the park, and especially those like Moma Mia and Lady Leon, who have much experience, they don't care what race you are or where you come from. All that matters to them is if you are honorable and can fight." he shook his head. "Now, it's true that some Adventurers are more comfortable in _Familias_ of their own races, but not all. As I think you've learned today, what your father taught you is incorrect. You have learned not to judge the contents of a scroll by it's covering, right?" Both children nodded.

Branli and Branwyn snuggled up to his shoulders like happy puppies. Branwyn looked up. "Sir Thorson, is _Nemesis Familia_ like that?" The old man nodded.

"Yes Wyn, it is. But part of the reason I can't let the pair of you join is that they are all people with 'special circumstances.' They've all suffered. You heard Abby's story. They all have similar tales to tell. Also while she's the youngest member, she and everyone are quite strong." Her father smiled gently. "Abigail's greatest strength is the kindness in her heart. If you ever want to talk to someone she'll help. Even Lady Mellicent is strong, in a different way. If you two think about what you've learned today and still want to be Adventurers, I'll help you find a good _Familia_. For now though, you can stay with us. I'm sure Goddess Hestia would like that!" His hands came up and softly stroked their heads.

"Thank you Grandfather" Branli said. Then he reached across the Paladin to hold his sister's hand. Lulled by the warm air and an indefinable sense of security, two pairs of purple eyes closed. Thorson wrapped his arms around them as they slept and stared thoughtfully at Babel. Hestia was on her way to the Jaga Maru Kun stand when she passed through the park. She saw the three under the tree and smiled. "A warm heart." she whispered to no one in particular, as she skipped gaily up North Main.

Abigail and Elorandil were sparring in the gardens, while Mellicent weeded. Occasionally she glanced over at the pair of sweating women as they fought. Abby had learned a few new moves from Lyu and she was eager to test them out. Their training blades flashed and spun in the sun. Elli's blade flashed out in one of her Brother's moves. Her blade snagged Abigail's hilt and the girl's sword flew into the air. The elf caught it neatly and she immediately stepped back. "Well fought Little Sister! I actually had to work for that one!" She laughed her golden laugh as she walked over hugged the depressed girl. Abby had thought she might score a hit this time! "Let's go take a shower Abby, and since you lost...you wash my back!" Abby snickered and hugged the rogue. The pair walked back in the direction of the manor.

"Do you think my Father is all right Big Sis?" Abigail asked as she vigorously washed Elorandil's back. The elf looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, then she nodded.

"I haven't heard any screaming hordes, or buildings crashing down, have you?" She chuckled warmly. "I'd say the Boss is just fine!" Abby stopped scrubbing and laid her forehead against the elf's soapy back.

"Thank you Elli." Abigail whispered. "I love you."

Elorandil turned around on the bathing stool and kissed the top of Abby's head. "I love you too girl." The rogue giggled. "Now let's finish up and rinse. We don't want your Da to find us lollygagging about when he gets back! He might yell at us!" Grinning Abigail resumed her duty.

When the sparkling clean pair emerged they found Mellicent staring pensively out the third floor window overlooking the front yard. Abby went to get fresh clothes and take hers and Elorandil's to the laundry. Elli stopped and put her hand on the renart's shoulder. "What's wrong My Lady? Worried?" Mellicent nodded, biting her lip. Elorandil wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. "Sister, don't fret. Your husband has never failed you or any of us. He won't start now. It would start a bad habit!" The renart's ears twitched and she smiled. Turning around in the elf's arms she hugged the girl and her tails wrapped gently around the rogue.

"Thank you Elorandil. I know you've been with My Lord a long time." Mellicent kissed her softly on the cheek. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you Sister."

Elorandil smiled. "Yeah My Lady, I was the first member the Boss brought into the _Familia_. Oh, and no thanks required Lady Mellicent, that's a Sister's job!" Then she grinned. "The Boss would scold me and tan my britches if I let you stay down!" Both women laughed and Elorandil made her way to her room for her own fresh leathers.

Branwyn's Hunger Monsters made a surprise attack, reinforced by Branli's, startling the two children awake. The smiling Paladin took them back to The Benevolent Mistress where they resolutely beat them into submission with pasta and fruit juice. After lunch Thorson took them to the clothing shops on North Main. The young elves had run off from their home wood with only the barest essentials and their clothing was becoming threadbare. When they returned to Hearthstone Manor Mellicent was still standing in the window. The renart gave the three a smile and a cheery wave. Everyone waved back. As Thorson was about to walk up the stairs his sharp old eyes spotted something that had not been there when they left. It was a red button laying in front of the door. Nonchalantly he picked the button up and ushered the children into the front hall. Elorandil was sitting in the living room. Abigail was hanging laundry in the side yard. She was wearing her sword.

Mellicent was just gliding down the stairs when the old man casually flipped the button to Elli. "Yours, I think Elorandil. You might ask Abigail to mend it for you. She's good with a needle." The rogue's eyes sharpened and she nodded. They both knew the meaning behind the button.

"Thank you My Lord, I was wondering where I lost it. My trousers feel a teensy bit loose!" Elli grinned and got to her feet. "I'll just go find her." The rogue trotted up the stairs ostentatiously holding the back of her pants.

"So children, did you enjoy your walk?" Mellicent squatted down and opened her arms. Branli and Branwyn ran over and gave her a hug. Both children kissed her cheeks.

"Yes My Lady!" Branli chirped happily. "And Sir Thorson promised to give me a sword lesson!" The Paladin laughed.

"We learned a lot My Lady, and met a lot of new people. Even a dwarf!" Branwyn said more quietly. "My Lady Mellicent...he said you are an herbalist. Would you mind showing me your herb beds?" The child's eyes were avid. Mellicent smiled gently at her and nodded.

Standing up the renart offered Wyn her hand. "Of course! Come with me. We can look at them while your brother thumps on My Lord!"

Elorandil walked through the side yard and whistled softly. Abigail looked over and the rogue pointed to her own eyes. Abigail nodded. She would guard her family and the manor. The elf wandered out the main gate and through Central Park. Her pace was deceptive as the apparent idler strolled. Her senses were alert for anyone following however. Rufus had trained her well and the Paladin had polished her skills to razors. Twice she circled the Colosseum. Certain no one was watching she made her way to the entrance to Daedalus Street. A brick was laying on the ground. The girl picked it up and turned it over. Letters and numbers were chalked in charcoal on the bottom in a childish scrawl. "WNWS3WHRSAW." With a contemptuous snort Elorandil wiped her thumb across the letters removing them completely and tossed the brick back on the ground. Humming she walked off to take advantage of her freedom for some shopping.

When the elf returned to the manor, her arms full of groceries, she stopped in the central courtyard. Thorson and Branli were standing there. The Paladin's Sword of Judgment lay bare. The point was on the ground and Thorson's hand was resting on the guard. As she watched with a smile, Branli reached out and touched the glowing ruby pommel. His eyes were as wide as they could go and a smile split his face from ear to ear. Taking two steps back, Thorson sheathed the blade with a blazing flourish. "One day Li, if you practice really, really hard...you'll be able to do that too!" the old soldier said with a smile. The elf smiled, completely consumed with hero worship as he nodded. The old man's eyes looked over at the rogue and the girl twitched her head. "Now I need to get dinner started. Stay out here and enjoy the afternoon with your sister. I think we'll have a beef hot pot tonight."

The little boy bowed. "Yes My Lord!" he said happily and he trotted over to where Branwyn and Mellicent were avidly discussing the various herbs in the renart's herb beds. Elorandil and the Paladin moved into the kitchen.

"Report lass." Thorson said quietly.

"Yessir Boss" the elf replied as she started to lay out the groceries. "As expected Rufus was good as his word. Those four dung beetles are in the West-Northwest sector. You'll find them in a shed at the rear of the third warehouse, against the wall." A short string of curses followed. "I want to go with you Boss. Those ass wipes deserve to be floating in the lake!"

Thorson shook his head as his dragon rage roared. "Language Elli! I thought I taught you better young lady!" The rogue grinned slightly. "No girl. I'll deal with them. You've enough blood on your hands. A bit more won't make a difference to me." Elorandil stopped sorting the ingredients for dinner. She turned around and laid both hands on his shoulders. Then she moved behind the old man, wrapped her arms around his waist and softly kissed his braid. Gently she laid the side of her face against his back.

"I know Boss. But promise me something? Don't let the dragon out. And come back safely. My Lady... my Brothers and Sisters...Your wife and family would be sorely saddened My Lord." she whispered. She had seen his power and dragon's rage with her own eyes, but the elf had heard how close the Paladin had come to death in Knossos. She had all the confidence in the world in the old man but her heart ached for him every time she thought of him going into battle. She was his daughter as much as Lyu and Abby, if not formally and she shared her Lady's worry. The elf owed him her soul and silently gave him her love.

Thorson turned around. Tears were leaking out of the girl's green eyes. Softly he hugged her. "I promise young one. I have babies to greet. I'll be depending on you to sing to them." His voice was quiet but the fire of his anger was plain in his eyes. "Judgment will be rendered after dinner." The old soldier smiled. "I'm going to go get out of this armor. Would you be kind enough to start cooking?"

Elorandil nodded with a watery smile. "Yep, will do Boss! But you know I burn water!" The pair laughed.

Abigail slid out of sight as her father started for the stairs. She had unabashedly listened to the conversation. Once he was upstairs she ducked into the kitchen. Elorandil was chopping vegetables. Abby saw her hand come up and wipe her eye. The girl walked over and hugged the elf from behind. "Thank you Big Sister! You love my Da too, don't you?" she whispered to the nape of Elli's neck. Elorandil nodded once, still chopping. Abigail looked over the elf's shoulder. "Let me do that Sis!" Abigail chuckled. "You're making a mess!"

Elorandil grinned. "Thanks Abby. These onions kind of snuck up on me!" Abigail returned her grin, took the knife from her and attacked the offending bulbs.

That evening Thorson donned his black traveler's cloak and hat then quietly stepped out into the front yard. Heat lightning flickered in the oppressive night sky. A storm was brewing. On the third floor Branli was looking out of the window of their room overlooking the front of the manor. The boy couldn't sleep with all the day's excitement. He saw the Paladin walking purposefully in the direction of the gate. "Wyn! Wake up and get dressed!" Branli hissed.

"Wha' is it?" his sister muttered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sir Thorson is going out. Let's follow him! I bet it will be fun!" Branli said as he scrambled into his clothes.

Thorson came to a halt in front of his destination. At the same time Branli and Branwyn stole up to the window and peeped inside. Four men were sitting around a rickety table on piles of sacks. They were illuminated by a single magic-stone lantern. The cold fire of his dragon rage roared into the night sky as the old man drew back his boot, and drew his Sword of Judgment, the pommel pulsing a a blazing red with his anger. His foot snapped forward and the stout wooden door disintegrated. The four men inside scrambled for their weapons as the storm broke and rain came sheeting down. They stared at the figure of the Paladin standing in the doorway with rain cascading from his hat and cloak. A flash of lightning gave him the illusion of actinic bat wings as thunder rolled.

Thr four men might be street thugs, but they were no cowards. "Who the hells are you?" Lukas roared out.

"**My name is Thorson Ironhand**." the arctic voice rolled up from the bottom of the old soldier's chest. "**I am a Paladin in the service of Goddess Nemesis, Goddess of Justice and Divine Retribution. You have put innocents at risk and you have threatened my WIFE. In accordance with my Oath you have been weighed. You have been measured. You have been judged. You have been found wanting!**" At the window Branli and Branwyn leaned back from the pressure of his aura. Their eyes teared in fear, even though the Paladin's fury was directed elsewhere. They could not stop watching.

Lukas and his three friends jumped to their feet and charged. The battle, if such a one sided confrontation could be characterized as such, was over in a heartbeat. The four bravos bounced back onto the sacks with bloodcurdling screams. They lay there moaning, nursing broken bones. Lukas' arm and hand were pulverized. The Paladin's blade had lashed out faster then the astounded pair at the window could follow. However he had struck with the flat of the blade. He still had questions. Righting the overturned table Thorson put the lantern back. The point of his sword came to rest at the base of Lukas' throat.

"Who is your master in Eluria?" the cold voice asked. Lukas stopped moaning as he shook tears of pain from his eyes.

"Eluria? We don't work for Eluria." his voice was puzzled through his agony.

"Then where were you going to take those two children and my wife?" The point of the white blade moved and a drop of blood appeared.

Lukas stifled a hissing moan. "Some slavers are camped in ruins west of here. They said they'd pay good money if we brought them some merchandise. Don't know if they are from there, but they said they were bound for Eluria." Thorson nodded. His sword snapped back into its sheath and a bag of coins clinked onto the table. Lukas' eyes were hopeful. "You arn't going to kill us?

The Paladin laughed coldly. "I'm a soldier. I don't drown kittens. Leave Orario and never return. I suggest you head east. Going west will be...unhealthy. If I hear of you trying such acts again I will hunt you down and destroy you utterly." Lukas knew he meant every word. The old man turned to leave.

Branli and Branwyn felt hands slide over their mouths. The children were unceremoniously whisked into the darkness behind a stack of crates next to the shed. It was Abigail and Elorandil, who had chased after the truants. Both women placed fingers over their lips and shook their heads warningly. Thorson stopped next to their hiding place. He never looked in their direction. "The four of you...home. Now." the God Killer commanded. Silently the old man limped off into the pouring rain.

Branwyn and Branli lay together in the boy's bed, holding each other and sobbing quietly. They were shaking, still frightened by the violence they had seen. Abigail tapped softly on the door, then poked her head inside. "Can't go to sleep you two? Tell you what...I'll sleep with you. Quietly she made her way to the bed. "Let me slide in the middle." Gently she moved Branwyn aside and snuggled down under the blanket. She pulled both the elves into her shoulders and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them gently. " There. All nice and comfy. Now what frightened you so?"

"Your father is scary! We wanted him to be our grandfather...now we don't! We're frightened of him!" the children's voices were soft contrapuntal wails. Abigail kissed them on the tops of their heads.

"It's all right you two. I'm sure you can still call him your grandfather!" She whispered softly. "Let me tell you a story 'bout my Da. It was my first trip to Orario. Father had brought me to get my first sword. Well, you know bad things happened to me right?" Branwyn nodded against her neck. "Those bad things scared me in a dream one night. I was so terrified I almost died. I was sweating rivers and ran to my Da's room. I jumped into his bed. He calmed me down and he held me all night. He wasn't ac'tally my Father then, but he didn't mind. He was my Big Brother. It was the next morning when I woke up that he 'dopetd me. I was so embarrassed!"

Abigail smiled. "When I was littler than you, I'd crawl in bed with my first Da, when it was winter and the wolves howled outside the palisade. He'd hold me and make all the night terrors go away. Sir Thorson did the same. It was then I knew I loved him and he loved me right back! 'nother time, when he was going to come by himself to Orario, I was so sad, he held me on his lap and rocked me the whole night." Abby's arms tightened gently into another hug. Her kind heart reached out. "He's tough my Da, toughest man you'll ever meet...but where us young'uns are concerned, he'll never...ever...hurt us." It was Branli's turn to nod. "So you just go ahead and go to sleep. My Father will watch over us and I'll be here to watch over you too." Abby pulled the blanket up further and kissed the two children tenderly. Luci smiled in her memory for she had held her little sister the same way.

Somewhere in her story the elves had stopped shaking. "Thank you Lady Abigail." Branli whispered.

"Will you stay with us Lady Abigail?" Branwyn asked.

"Yep! You betcha!" Abby smiled her gamin grin. "All night and any night you need me."

In the hall Mellicent's sharp ears twitched. "Just like My Lord. She's truly her Father's Daughter." she thought to herself. She smiled as her heart glowed with loving fire and she went down to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk.

Notes:

Lohikäärme – Finnish word for Dragon.

Myrddin – The name of Merlin in Welsh. The Isles of the Blessed and the Dragon Tree refer to the Arthurian legend in Chaucer's "Canterbury Tales".

Rykaivik – Main city of the North Men. Founded after the destruction of Trondhei by Behemoth.


End file.
